Con el desierto como testigo
by yamii Nara
Summary: Inicio del romance.UN SHIIKATEMA. "-si, al principio era solo curiosidad, luego fue atracción y así hasta convertirse en amor. Respondió el tranquilamente. -a quien diablos le importa la manera en que evoluciono. Grito con rabia haciendo que Shikamaru diera un paso para atrás.- ERES CONSIENTE DE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE HEMOS PERDIDO!. Esa ultima frase lo asesino. ADVERTENCIA: LEMON


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama, yo los uso por diversión.

Esta historia se me ocurrió de la nada y la escribí, tal cual aparecía en mi cabeza. espero que les guste. desde ya por leer y ojala dejen comentarios.

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

-con el desierto como testigo-

Las cosas volvían de a poco a su lugar, las aldeas aliadas fortificaban sus lazos después de las guerra, todas ellas habían sufrido muchas e importantes bajas por lo que la cooperación era algo necesario.

-así están las cosas, por lo que acompañaras a Temari de vuelta a Suna y arreglaras unos papeles por mi. Fue la orden de la Hokage.

-que problemático, por favor Tsunade-sama, no me haga esto. Trato de replicar en vano Shikamaru. Ella levanto la vista de los papeles, lo miro fijo de manera amenazante.

-acabo de darte una orden, cumple con tu deber Nara, la alianza no tiene la culpa de tus problemas de polleras. Volvió la vista a los documentos en sus manos.- saldrán a primera hora mañana, prepara todo. Finalizo y con un gesto lo echo de su oficina.

El iba por la calles caminando preocupado.

-que es lo que te tiene así Shikamaru?. Interrumpió sus pensamientos Ino.

-si, te ves preocupados? Problemas con la aldea?. Agrego Choji.

-no-suspiro- debo ir a Suna para arreglar un papeleo. Dijo el con un tono molesto.

-y cual es el proble…

-tendré que ir con Temari. Contesto a la duda de su rubia amiga, esta entendió al acto.- y no solo eso, sino que serán 3 días con ellas, LOS 2 SOLOS. Recalco lo ultimo haciendo que sus amigos se sobresaltaran.

-estas jodido, oficialmente estas hasta la verga. Hablo Ino.

-creo que hasta la verga es decir poco, huye Shika huye lo mas lejos que puedas. Aconsejaba Choji.

-ohh vamos no puede ser tan malo. La voz de Sakura los saco de sus pensamientos, los 3 amigos voltearon para encontrarse con que Sakura, Naruto,Kiba,Hinata,Sai y Shino que estaban atentos a la conversación.

-ustedes por que no la conocen. Se defiende el Nara, sin importarle que sus amigos sepan de ese problema.-ella es la emperatriz de las problemáticas.

-p-pero si ustedes siempre se han llevado bien, o por lo menos eso parece. Acoto la Hyuga.

-si siempre se llevaron bien, pero la tensión del ambiente cuando están solos es pesada. Comento Choji.

-ohhh, era ese el problema, estas enamorada de Temari.

-Sakura no lo digas así. Naruto le tapo la boca a su compañera.-para los hombres es difícil confesarnos. Todos miraron confuso al rubio ¿de donde salio algo tan profundo?.

-tendrás que soportarlo, pasaran 3 días solos, en el bosque , en el desierto. Hablo Shino.

-de día, a la tarde y de noche. Agrego Kiba mientras lo codeaba.

-se hombre de una vez y admite lo que sientes y dicelo o alguien te la va a quitar. Fue la frase de Ino la que le quedo grabada. Tenia la impresión de que esa seria una larga noche.

-AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN A ENTRADA DE KONOHA-

Estaba apoyado contra la puerta de entrada conversando con Izumo y Kotetsu, de lejos la vio ella caminaba tranquilamente,carganndo su inseparable abanico, con su largo vestido negro, abierto a los costados casi hasta sus caderas, dejando ver sus bien formadas piernas si solo su escote fuera un poco mas abierto, Shikamaru movió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de ahí, sus acompañantes se miraron entre si.

-ella es muy hermosa. Dijo Izumo

-si, una mujer así es difícil de encontrar. Contesto Kotetsu.

- fuerte, inteligente,feroz y un poco tímida, la mezcla perfecta.

-sin mencionar el envase, un cuerpo así de fiebre y hemorragia nasal.

-pueden dejar de hablar así de ella. Protesto el Nara.

-Eh, así Como ?. Fingió Izumo.

-de esa manera tan empalagosa. Contesto de mala manera.

-que es empalagoso?. La voz femenina los saco de conversación, ella esta ahí junto a ellos.

- emmm, na-nada, e-es solo q… Kotetsu trataba de encontrar una explicación.

-nada de importancia. Aclara Shikamaru.-solo una opinión sobre un tema que no volverá a hablarse. Miro a los guardias de la puerta con amenaza en sus ojos, volteo para verla a ella.- ya deberíamos irnos. Y comenzó a caminar.

Ella lo miro extrañada, el no suele comportarse así, de todas formas saludos y acelero el paso hasta llegar al lado de su acompañante.

-esos dos, hacen linda pareja.

En el camino iban hablando de trivialidades, cosas sin importancia, pararon para almorzar. Después siguieron su camino volviendo a hablar del clima, la flora, la fauna, y así hasta que el sol comenzó a esconderse, se detuvieron en una posada para descansar. Para suerte de ambos (o para su desgracia) las habitaciones que les habían asignado a cada uno se encontraban en lados opuestos del hospedaje, por lo que para encontrarse durante la noche tendría que recorrer todo el lugar, suspiraron con ¿alivio? O ¿frustacion?.

El día siguiente fue igual que el anterior, la conversación era trivial, la alianza, la guerra, el resultado, los beneficios y las perdidas. Ya estaban cerca de adentrarse en el desierto, siguieron conversando, sus aldeas, sus amigos, sus familias, ellos, lo que pensaban, lo que sentían, la manera de ver el mundo de conectarse con el. Ambos se detuvieron cuando notaron lo profundo que la platica se había vuelto, quedando en un incomodo silencio. Hasta que ella lo noto, lo tomo del brazo de manera firme y comenzó a correr.

-que es lo que te sucede mujer. Quería saber Shikamaru.

-debemos encontrar refugio, se acerca una tormenta de arena, esto sera peligroso. Le contesto ella, realmente preocupada.

-por aquí no ahí ningún donde refugiarnos Temari. Hablo mientras corría a su lado el joven.

-si, mas adelante ahí una cueva especialmente equipadas para estos casos, pero no estoy segura de que lleguemos a tiempo.

-claro que llegaremos a tiempo, si dejas de correr como una pequeña y comienzas a correr como la kunoichi que eres. La provoca y aumenta la velocidad.

Ambos comenzaron a correr a todo la velocidad que sus cuerpos se lo permitían, hasta ubicar no muy lejos de ellos la cueva.

-falta poco.

-si ya puedo verla.

-no hablo de la cueva, mira para adelante.

Casi deja de correr de la impresión, una enorme pared de arena se acercaba a ellos peligrosamente rápido, acelero aun mas el paso.

Llegaron a la cueva ambos se tiraron al suelo y se encogieron hasta quedar echos bolitas, con lo justo para no ser alcanzados por la tormenta. De una fuerte patada Temari cierra la puerta para impedir que mas arena entrara, vuelve a recostarse en el suelo ambos respiran agitados, voltean el rostro para poder ver al otro y comienzan a reír hasta volver a quedarse sin aire.

El prende la luz y de a poco se levanta para echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

-esto mas que una cueva parece un departamento. Dijo el impresionado.

-esta equipado con lo necesario, comida, bebida, medicamentos, futones, ahí de todo. Le contesta ella.-aun que el lugar no es muy grande esta bien para un equipo de 4 personas. Agrega.

-aquí ahí comida como para unas 20 personas.

-las tormentas de arena pueden durar horas, incluso días,es mejor ser precavido, este es el único punto desde que comienza el desierto a la aldea donde es posible refugiarse.

-quieres decir que podríamos estar días aquí encerrados. Se alarmo de manera casi imperceptible.

-tal vez, que pasa tienes miedo de estar encerrado conmigo?. Indago divertida.

-n-no, claro que no eh paso varios días contigo mientras se rasca la nuca. Ella lo mira de manera picara.

-si, pero nunca encerrados, los 2, solos. Se le acerca y le sonríe, el trago en seco, al ver el gesto Temari comienza a reír.- tranquilo hombre, no me gustan los niños y violarte seria muy problemático jajaja.

Ella pasa por su lado y comienza a ver las cosas que ahí, el se quedo seco después de oír esas palabras. Esta bien que el no era un casanova pero tampoco era un asexual, es mas había estado con varias mujeres, Ino había sido la primera como un acto de confianza mutuo,algunas de menor importancia hasta que conoció a Kurotsuchi y a Karui, ellas si que lo habían vuelto loco en la cama. Se cuestiono a el mismo si contestarle o guardar sus pensamientos "esto sera problemático".

-perdón, no todos los niños podemos conseguir mujeres maduras y experimentadas como vos. Hablo, ganándose una mirada "esto es un reto?" fue lo que le interpreto en ella.

-tienes razón, no todos los niños tienen esa suerte.

Tal vez deberías darle clases particulares. Nara escapó.

-no gracias, el sexo solo por sexo, me tiene arta. Fue tajante, dejando en claro que si era eso lo que buscaba no iba a encontrarlo.

-tienes razón. Ella se sorprendió al oírlo, creí que insistiría mas.- es lo bueno de que este tan enamorado de de ti que esta patética charla fue la manera mas valiente que encontré para confesarlo. y agacho la cabeza, evitando los profundos ojos azules.

Temari, no creí lo que acababa de oír, el acababa de confesarse de la manera mas boba del mundo y eso a ella le resultaba tierno.

-de las miles de maneras y lugares que ahí para confesarse tenias que hacerlo en una cueva, encerrados y rodeados por una tormenta de arena. Le recrimino.- en un lugar en el que ninguno de los 2 puede huir .

-no quería que esto fuera así, la verdad es que hace mucho que deseaba decírtelo, pero no hemos tenido muchas oportunidades desde los primeros exámenes chunin y…

-espera, dijiste los primeros exámenes chunin?. El asintió.- de eso casi 5 años. El volvió a asentir.- has estado enamorado de mi los últimos 5 años.

-si, al principio era solo curiosidad, luego fue atracción y así hasta convertirse en amor. Respondió el tranquilamente.

-a quien diablos le importa la manera en que evoluciono. Grito con rabia haciendo que Shikamaru diera un paso para atrás.- ERES CONSIENTE DE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE HEMOS PERDIDO!. Esa ultima frase lo asesino.

-estas queriendo decirme…

-que estoy enamorada de vos desde la primera vez que me atrapaste con tu sombra. Y sin mas se tiro sobre sus brazos y lo beso.

El beso fue todo lo que un primer beso de amor tenia que ser, completamente mágico, no había palabras para describir la sensación, sus labios se fundieron al igual que sus cuerpos en un maravilloso abrazo, para notar que sus cuerpos encajaban de manera perfecta, el era un poco mas alto por lo que ella estaba casi de puntas de pie. Cuando Temari lo sujeto con fuerza de la nuca para profundizar mas el beso, fue como una invitación a algo mas que un beso, de a poco el bajo sus manos de su cintura hasta su trasero y lo apretó ganadose un gemido, sus manos siguieron bajando casi hasta el muslo la tomo con fuerza y le levanto, obligandola a envolverla las piernas en su cintura, así y de a poco llegaron hasta la parte en donde los futones estaban amontonados, ella soltó un brazo y tiro los futones al suelo, estos cayeron casi encima del otro, a ninguno le importo.

El se arrodillo con ella en brazos y lentamente la fue acostando quedando el arriba, entre sus piernas, ella las subió hasta enredarlas en su espalda, dejando una mínima distancia entre sus sexos. Los besos se hicieron hambrientos y las manos comenzaron a viajar curiosas por el cuerpo del otro, es cuestión de segundos la ropa ya no existía.

El abandono los besos para bajar por su cuellos dejando besos y leves mordisco que hacían que ella gimiera, al llegar a sus pechos los tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlos aplicando la fuerza necesaria para que disfrutara de sus caricias, besaba su pecho con devoción, ella clavaba sus uñas con cuidado en la espalda de el, cuando noto que dejaba sus pechos para seguir bajando, al sentir las manos tocar la parte interna de sus muslos se estremeció, de a poco se acercaban a su intimidad, hasta que por fin sintió los dedos acariciando su clítoris, haciendo que sus gemidos fueran mas fuertes. El sonreía al saber que era por su causa que los gemidos salían de los dulces labios del amor de su vida, acerco su rostro y con dulzura paso su lengua por la entrada de ella, provocando un suspiro, acompañando a sus dedos la lengua se unió en ese juego de placer. Ella sentía que el calor se juntaba en su bajo vientre hasta casi darle puntadas, no quería terminar, ella necesitaba probar del cuerpo de el.

Con un rápido movimiento lo dejo bajo su cuerpo, el la miro sorprendido había notado que ella estaba cerca del orgasmo, así que no entendía porque el cambio. Pero cuamdo sintió el beso en su cuello y de a poco vio y sintió como ella bajaba por su pecho hasta su sexo dejando un rastro de besos y mordidas entendió. Temari estaba besando los abdominales de el mientras sus manos jugaban con su pene de manera ascendente y descendente, provocandole sonidos roncos de placer. De a poco comenzó a pasar su lengua por la cabeza del miembro.

-los ojos están echos para mirar. Fue una sugerencia muy clara, ella quería ser vista mientras lo hacia, y el como el caballero que era debía de obedecer.

De manera casi brusca lo metió en su boca, el se estremeció, pero al sentir como ella ajustaba sus labios a su grosor apretándolo un poco se dejo llevar por el placer.

-d-de verdad q-que s-sabes lo que haces. Dijo como pudo.

-no se debe hablar con la boca llena. Le respondió y volvió a lo suyo.

Comenzó a sentirlo, ya estaba cerca, pero el tampoco quería terminar, decidido la aparto de su cuerpo recibiendo un puchero y reclamos. La sujeto de la cintura y la volteo dejándola en la posición inicial, volvieron a besarse.

Se miraron fijo, de a poco el comenzó a entrar en ella, provocandole a ambos una deliciosa sensación, así sus caderas se adecuaron a un ritmo perfecto para ambos, no era necesario rogar por que sea mas lento o mas fuerte, era por instinto, era tal la coneccion que ya sabían de ante mano lo que le cuerpo del otro deseaba. Iniciaron con un ritmo lento, pausado para avanzar con una fuerte y violento y así hasta que Temari sintió nuevamente el calor que le demostraba que estaba próxima al orgasmo. Enredo mas sus piernas en el cuerpo de su amante, aferro sus uñas a la espalda y grito su nombre, embriagada de placer. Al poco tiempo a Shikamaru le paso lo mismo, hasta terminar dentro de ella, dentro de su mujer. Ambos se recostaron.

-eso fue hermoso. Hablo ella.

-el primero de muchos. Tuvo como respuesta seguido de un beso. Ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Golpes, ella de a poco fue abriendo los ojos, sintiéndose rodeada por unos fuertes brazos y dejándose embriagar por el aroma del cuerpo que la rodeaba, no se movió ni un centímetro. Golpes, la puerta de la cueva era golpeada. Al reconocer el lugar y deducir que era los shibobis de Suna se levanto de un salto despertando a Shikamaru en el proceso.

-vístete. Y le arrojo la ropa a la cara.- ahí gente afuera. El Nara se vistió al igual con la velocidad de un rayo. Trataron de aparentar. Otro golpe.

Temari volteo a verlo, suspiro y abrió la puerta.

-Temari-sama, el Kazekage-sama, nos envió por ustedes. Hablo un ambu.

Ambos salieron sin emitir sonido y caminar hasta la aldea en total silencio, de vez en cuando se miraban y se sonreían de manera casi imperceptible.

-EN LA ALDEA DE SUNA-

Gaara, estaba en su oficina en compañía de su hermano, ambos tenían un semblante serio.

-ya están aquí. Hablo en castaño girándose a ver a su hermano.

Poco después la puerta fue golpeada.

-adelante. Hablo en pelirrojo. Una vez dentro su hermana y el Nara dio la orden de que los ambus se retiraran.

-como les fue con la tormenta?. Pregunto Kankuro, de manera ansiosa.

-llegamos a la cueva para refugiarnos a tiempo. Informo la rubia.

Silencio y miradas era todo lo que había.

-tienes que entregarme algo no es así Shikamaru?. Rompió el incomodo silencio el Kazekage.

-disculpe, esto es lo que envió Tsunade-sama. Y le entrego un pergamino. Gaara lo dejo a un lado y los miro expectante, tratando de ver algo mas en ellos.

-de acuerdo, esto es lo que debes entregarle a la Hokage, estoy seguro que debes estar agotado, Temari lleva a Shikamaru a nuestra casa para que pueda bañarse, comer y descansar.

-claro, vamos. Respondió ella.

-estoy seguro que debes estar adolorido de haber dormido en un lugar tan reducido, seguro que estaban muy apretados. Menciono Kankuro, haciendo que Shikamaru se sonrojara mientras pasaba una mano por su nuca y ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de su hermana.

Ambos se marcharon sin decir nada mas, a penas salieron de allí el la tomo de la mano y la beso, ambos sonrieron.

-tus hermanos van a matarme. Dijo el.

-Ser Problemático. Lo termino de pie comenzar acompañado de una risa.

Dentro de la oficina los hermanos se miraron y sonrieron.

-esa vieja Tsunade sabe de lo que habla, aunque creo que hizo trampa. Hablo el mayor.

- no lo hizo, solo les dio un escenario.

-y la tormenta de arena que?, me sorprendió que ninguna detectara tu chakra en ella.

-fui muy cuidadoso, ya era hora que esos dos aceptaran lo que sienten.

-si, pero me parece que lo aceptaron de mas. Y la sonrisa de felicidad se transformo en una de sadismo.- que es lo que le haremos al Nara?

-le daremos una muy memorable advertencia.

-a todo esto que fue lo que apostaste con la Hokage?.

-2 cajas del mejor sake de Suna. Y así Kankuro comenzó a reír.

-EN LA MANSIÓN SABAKU NO-

Iban por los pasillos a los besos, ella lo llevaba a una habitación para poder bañarse. Una vez que lo dejo allí, se fue a la propia para hacer lo mismo.

Al entrar se encontró una marioneta, pero de el. Era igual que el en todo los sentidos, se acerco para tocarla al hacerlo, comenzó a salir arena de ella.

-lastima a Temari y esto te pasara a ti. Fue la frase que la arena formo antes de envolver la marioneta y destruirla por completo.

-definitivamente, estoy en problemas.


End file.
